1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harvesters such as cotton pickers and strippers, and more specifically to a fan control for engaging and disengaging a fan on such a harvester.
2) Related Art
Cotton pickers and strippers usually include a relatively large belt-driven fan. The fan, which is engaged by activation of a belt tightener assembly including a lever in the harvester cab which is connected through mechanical linkages to an idler, supplies a relatively large volume of air to numerous air jets on the cotton conveying ducts.
Several problems exist with presently available fan activation systems. The mechanical linkages are cumbersome, difficult to install and access for maintenance, and often need adjustment. Hydraulically operated belt tightener assemblies require engine power for engagement, and therefore belt inspection and idler adjustment in the operational position can only be carried out with the engine running. If the fan is engaged at a high engine speed, the belt is subject to considerable tension and slippage upon start-up and other components are put under high acceleration loads.